


Think Of Me When You're Shooting Your Arrows

by Shadowdreyter



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bow & Arrows, Boys Kissing, M/M, Missing Scene, Set between 1x10 & 1x12, alec is lost, heavy kissing, sad/hurt, spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 19:59:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdreyter/pseuds/Shadowdreyter
Summary: Missing Malec scene between 1x10 & 1x12;Alec can't get out of his head this sentence from Magnus : '' Think of me when you're shooting your arrows ''





	Think Of Me When You're Shooting Your Arrows

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @Malec_Update for helping me editing it ♥

 

Alec couldn't sleep after the recent event. He had weakened his bond with Jace in order to find him and Clary. He felt as if there was a empty space in his heart. His heart ached for his brother but he couldn’t forgive what Jace had done. Alec never expected his own brother to betray him, never thought a thing like this could possibly happen when they become parabatai, but it did. The worst for Alec was that guilt that was constantly stabbing away at his conscious. He didn't pay enough attention to Jace. Following the law was what his whole life was based on, it has blinded him, by the time he finally opened his eyes to the truth, he had almost lost his sister.

 

Alec got off of his bed, knowing that sleep would not come. He dressed in a sweatpant and a tshirt then went down to the weapon's room. When he open his personal locker, his bow and arrows greeted him like always. For a moment, Alec had thought that Magnus has taken them during his sleep. After all, they did belong to the warlock. And Alec still didn't know why Magnus hadn’t taken them with him.

 

''Think of me when you shoot your arrows,” he had said to him, pulling on one of the bow strings, making a vibration reverberate through it.

 

What was it suppose to mean? He left without a payment. Did he owe Magnus a favor now? Alec wiped those thoughts from his mind, and grabbed his bow. He prepared the arrows with his stele and headed to the roof. Once arrived, he positioned himself in front of the big city, it was a pretty quiet night. He started to shoot the arrows through the air, they automatically exploded after traveling for a few meters. The archer continued like that until the lack of arrows in his quiver made him stop. He paused, looking at the city's lights. It was beautiful but not as beautiful as Magnus, he thought.His mind halted to a pause, by the angels why did he think of the warlock. He took his stele out of his pocket and redrew a rune on his quiver to refill it. He concentrated again, shooting multiples weapons through New York's sky. The thought of Magnus didn't leave his mind, the more arrows he shot, the more he thought of the magical warlock.

 

A idea came to his mind. Had Magnus put a spell on his bow and quiver? God this warlock, Alec was now convincing himself that something was off with his equipment. How can he just leave like that? What a stupid mistake Alec has made. He needed to fix this right now, if someone notice in the morning or later that something is off, he could get in serious trouble.

 

The shadowhunter jumped directly from the rooftop to the ground. Still, in his sweatpants and tshirt, he ran through the streets of New York. Alec quickly arrived at Magnus's loft and climbed the stairs four by four. He didn't care about what time it was, if Magnus had wanted to reach him like this, he had won. He rang the doorbell the first time but didn't get any answer from the other side so he sharply, repeatedly knocked on the door. Finally, he heard sound from the apartment and felt something weird in his body. He was nervous, why? The warlock’s wards went down like Magnus knew it was him. After waiting for the longest minute of his life Alec heard the door clicked.

 

Magnus opened the door not surprise to see Alec in front of it.

''Do you know the time Alexander? You are interrupting my beauty sleep.''

 

''Oh sorry Warlock, but if you hadn't put a spell on my bow and quiver. I wouldn't be here right now at 3 am. '' He almost shouts and then remembers, Magnus had mundane neighbors who didn't have to know his life.

 

''What? I didn't put any spell on your weapons, Alec, I swear. '' He dragged the shadowhunter inside before closing the door behind him. Alec jumps in surprise realizing the awkwardness of the situation before finding his composure back.

 

‘’Stop! Don't lie to me... I'm not in the mood, okay!'' Alec answered. Magnus knew Alec was upset, angry. But his angelic face made Magnus forget everything. Alec was here, now, in his apartment. After dreaming of him for most of his nights since the day he met him. Alec made the first move, an unintentional one, but still. After three long minutes of examining the shadowhunter, he came back to himself.

 

'' So … you think I put a spell… on what again?'' He had completely forgotten, how can he not with this handsome man in front of him only dressed in lounge wear. In color black on top of that, perfectly matching his black hair and his neck rune.

 

''Oh please, like you don't know. Don't play with me.” Alec looked at Magnus' eyes and regretted it instantly. His heart skipped a beat at the beauty of the man in front of him. Magnus was only wearing a robe and Alec could see his torso through it. He swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry out.

 

‘’Alec, I haven’t done anything to your weapons.''

 

''Really?'' Alec doubted it.

 

''Really...'' Magnus calmly confirmed with a reassuring smile.

 

''Then why ….?'' Alec started questioning but changed his mind, too late apparently since two words had already escaped his lips.

 

''Why what?'' Curiosity flared in Magnus' eyes.

 

“Umm I….. '' He babbled incapable to gets a normal sentence out of his mouth.

 

Magnus finally came to the realization of what Alec was about to say and a genuine smile appeared on his face.

''Wait ... Is it because of what I told you before leaving? Think of me when you shoot your arrows? I was joking … you took it seriously, didn’t you? I was just flirting Alexander.''

 

''Well ... At first, I didn't ….but …. then I thought of you once …. and now you are ….,'' his head bowed, hoping Magnus didn’t notice the blooming scarlet flush on his face and ears, ''stuck in my head every time I use my weapon.’’ He quickly finished his sentence with a barely audible voice.

 

A grin spread on Magnus’ face, the cuteness in this shadowhunter, he thought. Alec tried to be the warrior he was grown to be but when he’s around the warlock, he seems to lose all his composure.

 

''You thought of me? Really ? I'm honored.... a shadowhunter who think of a downworlder. Can I know how you thought of me? ''

 

Destabilized by the question, Alec was clearly nervous, trying to hide his embarrassment with a shy, sheepish smile. Definitely, the cutest he had met to this day, Magnus thought.

 

'' I …. what?

 

Magnus approached Alec, with every one of his steps forward, Alec took one back, all the way until Alec’s back met the wall behind him. Magnus was just barely centimeters away from Alec. Alec’s hands blindly reached behind him in search of the wall, trying to find a way to stabilize himself.

 

''I mean, you thought of me, I want to know how I was in your daydream, Alexander... ''

Who knew his name coming out from Magnus' mouth could have this effect on him. Talking about his mouth, Alec looked at the warlock's perfect lips, wanting only one thing; to kiss them. He shakes his head in order to rid of the idea, but there’s no success. Alec left the wall and closed the space between both of them to Magnus’ surprise. He closed his eyes, breathing in Magnus scent. It was like he was intoxicated, like some aura has bewitched him. Unable to resist any longer, he closed the space between them and felt the texture of Magnus's lips. Soft and warm and slightly chapped, his stomach was filling with fireworks and butterflies.

 

Suddenly Alec came back to reality, backing off clumsily from the kiss, pushing himself away from Magnus and against the brick wall and banging his head in the process. His eyes flashed open and his heartbeat skyrocketed. Magnus surprise by the sudden movement from the shadowhunter touched his lips.

 

''So … sorry, …. that was inappropriate, I shouldn't have ... it's was out of boundary …I apologise. '' Alec rambling hiding his face between his hands.

 

''It's fine … actually, this is the best kiss I had in a long time …. Alexander ... '' Magnus caressed his hands and Alec slowly looked at him. He didn't respond to the compliment but blushed furiously. He quickly blinked, flustered by Magnus.

 

''I …. I should …. I should go …. if you are not the source of my problem. '' Ah this shadowhunter and his duty, always need to stay straight in his boots, Magnus thought.

 

''Perhaps you should …. '' the warlock wanted to add '' or you could stay '' but he kept it for him.

 

Alec started to head towards the door, quickly followed by the warlock. Magnus opened the door with his magic but blocked the way before Alec could leave.

 

''You kissed me and now you're leaving without a goodbye? '' Magnus’ tone could be perceived as a serious one, but Alec sensed the underlying amusement in it.

 

''I'm sorry, you're right … Goodbye Mag….’’

 

Before Alec could finish his sentence, he felt the warlock’s hand grabbing his collar and dragging him closer to the warlock. They were now looking into each other. Magnus spoke first.

 

''Don't leave like a thief … please.'' His voice was soft, almost like he was disappointed and sad. His hand left Alec's collar to find its place in Alec's. ''Just let me keep a good memory of you … before you're getting married … you owe me that after everything I've done for you.''

 

Alec was shocked, Magnus was being so vulnerable with him. He looked at him right into his eyes and read them like an open book. The emotions that were hiding before were now all out in the open for Alec to see them. The warlock eyes started to watering gradually as they gazed into each other eyes. The shadowhunter couldn't control his gesture and his free hands automatically cupped Magnus cheeks wiping the tear that rolled down his skin. Still lost in his eyes Alec noted that they weren't pure brown, but were slowly shifting to gold. Breathtaking, Alec thought, he never saw a warlock mark so beautiful and the fact that Magnus trusts him to let down his guard like that. Alec didn't think twice and closed the gap between them, taking his lips one more time. Magnus quickly responded to the kiss. It was passionate but sad at the same time. A goodbye kiss, but Alec didn't want to say goodbye to Magnus. They're holding each other, kissing until all oxygen left their lungs. Alec ends it and steps back only a few centimeter away.

 

''If it our last memory together, at least I can die knowing what it's like to kiss someone I care about.''

 

And with that Alec left the loft, Magnus's hand entangled in his until the last second. Magnus closed his door and fell behind it, covering his face with his palms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you've enjoyed it, Don't forget to put a kudo on it if you liked it or give me a comment that always nice. If you want you can subscribe to know when I'm posting a new one shot.


End file.
